Kumiko Fujimoto
) | birthday = February 7th | age = 21 | gender = Female | height = 167cm (5'5") | weight = 63 kg | blood type = O | affiliation = Masato Fujiwara | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | base of operations = Fujimoto Residence Karakura Town Human World | relatives = Nakamura Fujimoto (Mother) (Deceased) Unnamed Father (Deceased) | education = College Level | fullbring = Beads of the Rosary | story debut = The Hollow Hunters | roleplay debut = The Salvage | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Kumiko Fujimoto is a . Her partner is Masato Fujiwara, another Fullbringer. Appearance Kumiko appears as a young woman in her early 20's who is of Japanese descent, she has a petite but athletic build, having an ideal height to weight ratio and muscle to fat distribution for her height, showing off a small amount of muscle definition in her arms and abdominal area while being able to conceal most of her muscle definition. She has brown, shoulder length hair which is styled in a bob, with her fringe swept to the left side and hazelnut brown eyes. While not having a particular set of clothes as her main attire, Kumiko tends to wear bright clothing normally, she tend to like wearing tank tops, jeans and light jackets. Her most common attire is a white tank top with a half cut denim styled jacket and jeans. During her time spent in her home or during her training sessions, Kumiko prefers to wear a Karategi due to her feeling more comfortable in it while also allowing her to properly move. Personality Kumiko is a generally level headed and no nonsense individual, usually having a great amount of restraint and control over herself and other people around her, and while she is able to become distracted at times, she can often snap herself back into a situation quickly. Despite her cool headed demeanor though, Kumiko can become rather irritable very quickly, having a notably low threshold for annoying or distracting behaviour, any such behaviour often causes her to lash out abruptly and angrily, and persists to some extent until the person either leaves or stops being annoying or distracting. Kumiko's relationship with Fujiwara is often littered with the former snapping at the latter for his annoyingly joyous demeanor and constantly positive attitude, often causing the young Fullbringer to seemingly be in a constantly bad mood while her partner is around, however the two of them seem to think nothing of it and dismiss their attitudes as normal. In combat, Kumiko is able to keep a clear mind of her situation and is able to take advantage of any lack of judgement that occurs around her, such as using either her opponent's confusion to make a preemptive attack on them or even use her partner's brief confusion of a situation to sufficiently confuse her opponent, making her a hard opponent to surprise. She often doesn't crack under pressure unless her predicament seems impossible to resolve or when Masato is in immediate, which often causes a dip in her performance and causes her to panic until she is able to recover properly. Relationships Masato Fujiwara: Masato is Kumiko's partner and team mate, despite her partner often annoying her due his overtly jovial nature and his constantly relaxed attitude, causing the young Fullbringer to commonly whack her partner across the head in a comedic fashion, both Kumiko and Masato get along exceptionally well. They have both openly expressed their feelings towards each and subsequently reciprocated their feelings also. While Masato's personality greatly annoys the usually no nonsense Kumiko at times, she often enjoys Masato's company and cares for him greatly, so much to the point of her normally cool headed demeanor breaking down when she thinks her partner is in danger. Powers and Abilities Appearances Rescue of the Fullbringer *''The Hollow Hunters'' *''Storming the Seireitei'' *''The Final Mile'' *''The Salvage'' Mystery of the Fullbringer *''Mystery of the Fullbringer: Tephra Rain'' Category:Human Category:Fullbringer Category:Fanon Character Category:Female